


INAMORATA.

by michelviant



Series: Michelviant’s Magi Series [1]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Manga), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad Writing, Black Character(s), Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, LGBTQ Themes, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character-centric, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Sinbad x OC is endgame, sinbad might be a little ooc oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelviant/pseuds/michelviant
Summary: After the fall of Sindria 1.0, Sinbad races around the world in search of more power, not only to protect what he holds dear, but to also give himself peace of mind. However, as he has yet to truly acknowledge, not everything goes according to plan.
Relationships: Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia/Original Female Character(s), Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia/Sinbad (Magi), Sinbad (Magi)/Original Female Character(s), Yunan (Magi)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Michelviant’s Magi Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131941





	INAMORATA.

**ONE THOUSAND YEARS** have passed since man diverged from GOD. Adorned with star stained gossamer and diadems of honey souls, they stole what was THEIRS and made it their own: a manufactured paradise. Oh, how their creators wept, gnashed their teeth, and rent their robes at the greed of their own creation! How could they be so dissatisfied, even as Eden was being handed to them on ivory platters? But instead of revenge, instead of tearing them limb from limb as they should— the gods fell silent. King Solomon and his household were left to their own devices, their mortality a grim reminder of the sin they could never recant. Any traces of that time have completely vanished from both book and memory, but the gods will never forget.

_After all, the betrayal of a millennium is a hard thing to erase from the memory of an immortal._


End file.
